1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reception method and the like for synchronously playing back pieces of content such as video, audio, and caption, which are obtained through broadcast or broadband
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there are provided various kinds of services in which the broadcast and the broadband cooperate with each other.
For example, the following reception devices are proposed as a device that provides enjoyment of such kinds of services (for example, see PTLs 1, 2, and 3).
The reception device receives broadcast content from a digital broadcast signal, receives broadband content linking with the broadcast content through a broadband network, and synchronously presents the broadcast content and the broadband content.